The present invention relates generally to novel amine substituted oxindole compounds and compositions having utility as pharmacological agents in treating diseases or conditions alleviated by the inhibition or antagonism of protein kinase activated signalling pathways in general, and in particular in the pathological processes which involve aberrant cellular proliferation, such as tumor growth, restenosis, atherosclerosis, and thrombosis and methods for using and manufacturing such compounds. In particular, the present invention relates to a series of substituted oxindole compounds, which exhibit protein tyrosine kinase and protein serine/threonine kinase inhibition, and which are useful in inhibiting tumor growth via inhibition of tumor-related angiogenesis.
Protein kinases play a critical role in the control of cell growth and differentiation and are key mediators of cellular signals leading to the production of growth factors and cytokines. See, for example, Schlessinger and Ullrich, Neuron 1992, 9, 383. A partial non-limiting list of such kinases includes abl, ARaf, ATK, ATM, bcr-abl, Blk, BRaf, Brk, Btk, CDK1, CDK2, CDK3, CDK4, CDK5, CDK6, CDK7, CDK8, CDK9, cfms, c-fms, c-kit, c-met, cRaf1, CSF1R, CSK, c-src, EGFR, ErbB2, ErbB3, ErbB4, ERK, ERK1, ERK2, Fak, fes, FGFR1, FGFR2, FGFR3, FGFR4, FGFR5, Fgr, FLK-4, Fps, Frk, Fyn, GSK, gsk3a, gsk3b, Hck, IGF-1R, IKK, IKK1, IKK2, IKK3, INS-R, Integrin-linkedkinase, Jak, JAK1, JAK2, JAK3, JNK, JNK, Lck, Lyn, MEK, MEK1, MEK2, p38, PDGFR, PIK, PKB1, PKB2, PKB3, PKC, PKCxcex1, PKCxcex2, PKCxcex4, PKCxcex5, PKCxcex3, PKCxcex, PKCxcexc, PKCxcex6, PLK1, Polo-like kinase, PYK2, tie1, tie2, TrkA, TrkB, TrkC, UL13, UL97, VEGF-R1, VEGF-R2, Yes and Zap70. Protein kinases have been implicated as targets in central nervous system disorders such as Alzheimer""s (Mandelkow, E. M. et al. FEBS Lett. 1992, 314, 315. Sengupta, A. et al. Mol. Cell. Biochem. 1997, 167,99), pain sensation (Yashpal, K. J. Neurosci. 1995, 15, 3263-72), inflammatory disorders such as arthritis (Badger, J. Pharm. Exp. Ther. 1996, 279, 1453), psoriasis (Dvir, et al, J. Cell Biol. 1991, 113, 857), and chronic obstructive pulmononary disease, bone diseases such as osteoporosis (Tanaka et al, Nature, 1996, 383, 528), cancer (Hunter and Pines, Cell 1994, 79, 573), atherosclerosis (Hajjar and Pomerantz, FASEB J. 1992, 6, 2933), thrombosis (Salari, FEBS 1990, 263, 104), metabolic disorders such as diabetes (Borthwick, A. C. et al. Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 1995, 210, 738), blood vessel proliferative disorders such as angiogenesis (Strawn et al Cancer Res. 1996, 56, 3540; Jackson et al J. Pharm. Exp. Ther. 1998, 284, 687), restenosis (Buchdunger et al, Proc, Nat Acad. Sci USA 1991, 92, 2258), autoimmune diseases and transplant rejection (Bolen and Brugge, Ann. Rev. Immunol. 1997, 15, 371) and infectious diseases such as viral (Littler, E. Nature 1992, 358, 160), and fungal infections (Lum, R. T. PCT Int. Appl., WO 9805335 A1 980212).
The VEGF-R2 kinase is a receptor tyrosine kinase found in endothelial cells and is involved in angiogenesisxe2x80x94the growth and proliferation of blood vessels from existing capillaries. Angiogenesis plays an important role in development, homeostasis, wound healing, the female reproductive cycle, and in pathological conditions such as rheumatoid arthritis, diabetic retinopathy, macular degeneration, psoriasis and cancer. VEGF-R2 kinase transmits the signal initiated by binding of Vascular Endothelial Growth Factor (VEGF) to the extracellular receptor. Signal transmission to the cell interior is accomplished via tyrosine phosphorylation by VEGF-R2, which prompts proliferation of endothelial cells and the release of cytokines and other cellular processes that result in the growth of new blood vessels. Angiogenesis is critical to the growth of cancerous tumors. Solid tumors will not grow beyond 1-2 mm in size without the support of additional vascularization. Most tumor types, if not all, secrete VEGF in order to stimulate angiogenesis. Inhibition of VEGF-R2 kinase would therefore interrupt a critical process involved in tumor growth and metastasis as well as other pathologic angiogenic conditions.
In brief summary, the invention comprises compounds of the formula (I): 
wherein
Y, Z, A, and D are independently selected from the group consisting of: carbon and nitrogen, with the provisos that: (1) Z and D may be nitrogen, but otherwise no more than one of Y, Z, A, and D may be nitrogen, and (2) when Y, Z, or A are nitrogen, substituent R1, R2, or R3 designated for the respective nitrogen atom is non-existent;
X is selected from the group consisting of: N, CH, CCF3, and C(C1-12 aliphatic);
R1 is selected from the group consisting of: hydrogen, C1-12 aliphatic, thiol, hydroxy, hydroxy-C1-12 aliphatic, Aryl, Aryl-C1-12 aliphatic, R9-Aryl-C1-12 aliphatic, Cyc, Cyc-C1-6 aliphatic, Het, Het-C1-12 aliphatic, C1-12 alkoxy, Aryloxy, amino, C1-12 aliphatic amino, di-C1-12 aliphatic amino, di-C1-12 aliphatic aminocarbonyl, di-C1-12 aliphatic aminosulfonyl, C1-12 alkoxycarbonyl, fluoro, bromo, iodo, cyano, sulfonamide, or nitro, where R9, Aryl, Cyc and Het are as defined below;
R2 is selected from the group consisting of: hydrogen, C1-12 aliphatic, N-hydroxyimino-C1-12 aliphatic, C1-12 alkoxy, hydroxy-C1-12 aliphatic, C1-12 alkoxycarbonyl, carboxyl C1-12 aliphatic, Aryl, R9-Aryl-oxycarbonyl, R9-oxycarbonyl-Aryl, Het, aminocarbonyl, C1-12 aliphatic-aminocarbonyl, Aryl-C1-12 aliphatic-aminocarbonyl, R9-Aryl-C1-12 aliphatic-aminocarbonyl, Het-C1-12 aliphatic-aminocarbonyl, hydroxy-C1-12 aliphatic-aminocarbonyl, C1-12-alkoxy-C1-12 aliphatic-aminocarbonyl, C1-12 alkoxy-C1-12 aliphatic-amino, di-C1-12 aliphatic amino, di-C1-12 aliphatic aminocarbonyl, di-C1-12 aliphatic aminosulfonyl, halogen, hydroxy, C1-12 aliphatic-sulfonyl, aminosulfonyl, and C1-12 aliphatic-aminosulfonyl, where R9, Aryl and Het are as defined below, with the proviso that where X is nitrogen, R2 is not chloro or 3,6-dihydro-6-methyl-2-oxo-2H-1,3,4-thiadiazin-5-yl;
R1 and R2 are optionally joined to form a fused ring selected from the group as defined for Het below, and said fused ring is optionally substituted by a substituent selected from the group consisting of: C1-12 aliphatic, halogen, nitro, cyano, C1-12 alkoxy, amino, hydroxyl, (R10,R11)-amino, and oxo;
R3 is selected from the group consisting of: hydrogen, C1-12 aliphatic, hydroxy, hydroxy C1-12 aliphatic, di-C1-12 aliphatic amino, di-C1-12 aliphatic aminocarbonyl, di-C1-12 aliphatic aminosulfonyl, C1-12 alkoxy, Aryl, Aryloxy, hydroxy-Aryl, Het, hydroxy-Het, Het-oxy, or halogen, where Aryl and Het are as defined below, with the proviso that where X is nitrogen R3 is not fluoro;
R2 and R3 are optionally joined to form a fused ring selected from the group as defined for Het below, and said fused ring is optionally substituted by C1-6 aliphatic or C1-6 aliphatic-carbonyl;
with the proviso that R1, R2, and R3 cannot simultaneously be hydrogen;
R4, R5 and R6 may be the same or different and are independently selected from the group consisting of: hydrogen, C1-12 aliphatic, thiol, C1-6aliphatic-thio, di(trifluoromethyl)hydroxymethyl, carboxamide, mono-C1-12aliphatic aminocarbonyl, hydroxy, hydroxy-C1-12 aliphatic, Aryl, Aryl-C1-12 aliphatic, R9-Aryl-C1-12 aliphatic, Cyc, Cyc-C1-6 aliphatic, Het, Het-C1-12 aliphatic, C1-12 alkoxy, Aryloxy, Het-oxy, amino, (R10,R11)-amino-C1-12 aliphatic aminocarbonyl, (R10,R11)-amino-C1-12 aliphatic alkoxycarbonyl, (R10,R11)-amino-C1-12 aliphatic aminocarbonylamino, (R10,R11)-amino-C1-6 aliphatic alkoxycarbonylamino, (R10,R11)-amino-C1-6 aliphaticsulfonyl, Het-C1-6 aliphatic aminocarbonyl, Het-C1-6 aliphatic aminocarbonylamino, Het-C1-6 alkoxycarbonylamino, Het-C1-6 aliphatic carbonyl, Het-C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-6 aliphaticsulfonyl-C1-6 aliphatic aminoalkyl, C1-6 aliphaticsulfonyl-C1-6 aliphatic aminoalkyl-Het-, C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-6 aliphatic carbonylamino, (C1-6 aliphatic carbonyl)(C1-6 aliphatic)amino, (R10,R11)-amino-C1-6 aliphatic carbonylamino, [(R10,R11)-amino-C1-6 aliphatic carbonyl][C1-6 aliphatic]amino, (R10,R11)-amino-C1-6 aliphatic sulfonylamino, [(R10,R11)-amino-C1-6 aliphaticsulfonyl][C1-6 aliphatic]amino, halogen, cyano, diethoxyphosphorylmethyl, nitro, trifluromethyl, and trifluoromethoxy, where R9, R10, R11, Aryl, Cyc and Het are as defined below, with the proviso that where X is nitrogen, R4, R5 and R6 is not nitro;
R7 and R8 may be the same or different and are independently selected from the group consisting of: hydrogen, halogen, C1-12 alkoxy, hydroxy, C1-3-aliphatic, and C1-3 aliphatic;
with the proviso that R4, R5, R6, R7, and R8 cannot simultaneously be hydrogen;
wherein R7 may additionally be optionally fused to R5 so as to form a fused benzo ring from the R5 to the R7 positions;
R9 is selected from the group consisting of: C1-12 aliphatic, hydroxy, C1-12 alkoxy and halogen;
R10 and R11 may be the same or different and are independently selected from the group consisting of: hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic and Het;
Aryl is selected from the group consisting of: phenyl, naphthyl, phenanthryl and anthracenyl;
Cyc is selected from the group consisting of: cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl and cyclooctyl, and optionally has one or more degrees of unsaturation;
Het is a saturated or unsaturated heteroatom ring system selected from the group consisting of: benzimidazole, dihydrothiophene, dioxin, dioxane, dioxolane, dithiane, dithiazine, dithiazole, dithiolane, furan, imidazole, isoquinoline, morpholine, oxazole, oxadiazole, oxathiazole, oxathiazolidine, oxazine, oxadiazine, piperazine, piperidine, pyran, pyrazine, pyrazole, pyridine, pyrimidine, pyrrole, pyrrolidine, quinoline, tetrahydrofuran, tetrazine, thiadiazine, thiadiazole, thiatriazote, thiazine, thiazole, thiomorpholine, thiophene, thiopyran, triazine and triazole, where any of said heterocyclic rings may be optionally substituted by a substituent selected from the group consisting of: C1-12 aliphatic, hydroxy, C1-12 alkoxy, (R10,R11)-amino, (R10,R11)-amino-C1-12 aliphatic, (R10,R11)-amino-C1-12 aliphatic amino, oxo and dioxo;
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts, polymorphs, esters, amides, carbamates, solvates, hydrates, affinity reagents and prodrugs thereof in either crystalline or amorphous form. The esters, amides and carbamates, are preferably hydrolyzable and more preferably are biohydrolyzable.
A more preferred genus of compounds of the present invention includes compounds of formula (II), defined as follows: 
wherein
R1 is selected from the group consisting of: hydrogen, C1-12 aliphatic, thiol, hydroxy, hydroxy-C1-12 aliphatic, Aryl, Aryl-C1-12 aliphatic, R9-Aryl-C1-12 aliphatic, Cyc, Cyc-C1-6 aliphatic, Het, Het-C1-12 aliphatic, C1-12 alkoxy, Aryloxy, amino, C1-12 aliphatic amino, di-C1-12 aliphatic amino, di-C1-12 aliphatic aminocarbonyl, di-C1-12 aliphatic aminosulfonyl, C1-12 alkoxycarbonyl, fluoro, bromo, iodo, cyano, sulfonamide, or nitro, where R9, Aryl, Cyc and Het are as defined below;
R2 is selected from the group consisting of: hydrogen, C1-12 aliphatic, N-hydroxyimino-C1-12 aliphatic, C1-12 alkoxy, hydroxy-C1-12 aliphatic, C1-12 alkoxycarbonyl, carboxyl C1-12 aliphatic, Aryl, R9-Aryl-oxycarbonyl, R9-oxycarbonyl-Aryl, Het, aminocarbonyl, C1-12 aliphatic-aminocarbonyl, Aryl-C1-12 aliphatic-aminocarbonyl, R9-Aryl-C1-12 aliphatic-aminocarbonyl, Het-C1-12 aliphatic-aminocarbonyl, hydroxy-C1-12 aliphatic-aminocarbonyl, C1-12-alkoxy-C1-12 aliphatic-aminocarbonyl, C1-12 alkoxy-C1-12 aliphatic-amino, di-C1-12 aliphatic amino, di-C1-12 aliphatic aminocarbonyl, di-C1-12 aliphatic aminosulfonyl, halogen, hydroxy, C1-12 aliphatic-sulfonyl, aminosulfonyl, or one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of: C1-12 aliphatic-aminosulfonyl, where R9, Aryl and Het are as defined below;
R1 and R2 are optionally joined to form a fused ring selected from the group as defined for Het below, and said fused ring is optionally substituted by C1-12 aliphatic, halogen, nitro, cyano, C1-12 alkoxy, amino, hydroxyl, (R10, R11)-amino, or oxo;
R3 is selected from the group consisting of: hydrogen, C1-12 aliphatic, hydroxy, hydroxy C1-12 aliphatic, di-C1-12 aliphatic amino, di-C1-12 aliphatic aminocarbonyl, di-1-12 aliphatic aminosulfonyl, C1-12 alkoxy, Aryl, Aryloxy, hydroxy-Aryl, Het, hydroxy-Het, Het-oxy, or halogen, where Aryl and Het are as defined below;
R2 and R3 are optionally joined to form a fused ring selected from the group as defined for Het below, and said fused ring is optionally substituted by C1-6 aliphatic or C1-6 aliphatic-carbonyl;
with the proviso that R1, R2 and R3 cannot simultaneously be hydrogen;
R4, R5 and R6 may be the same or different and are independently selected from the group consisting of: hydrogen, C1-12 aliphatic, thiol, C1-6aliphatic-thio, di(trifluoromethyl)hydroxymethyl, carboxamide, mono-C1-12aliphatic aminocarbonyl, hydroxy, hydroxy-C1-12 aliphatic, Aryl, Aryl-C1-12 aliphatic, R9-Aryl-C1-12 aliphatic, Cyc, Cyc-C1-6 aliphatic, Het, Het-C1-12 aliphatic, C1-12 alkoxy, Aryloxy, Het-oxy, amino, (R10,R11)-amino-C1-12 aliphatic aminocarbonyl, (R10,R11)-amino-C1-12 aliphatic alkoxycarbonyl, (R10,R11)-amino-C1-12 aliphatic aminocarbonylamino, (R10,R11)-amino-C1-6 aliphatic alkoxycarbonylamino, (R10,R11)-amino-C1-6 aliphaticsulfonyl, Het-C1-6 aliphatic aminocarbonyl, Het-C1-6 aliphatic aminocarbonylamino, Het-C1-6 alkoxycarbonylamino, Het-C1-6 aliphatic carbonyl, Het-C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-6 aliphaticsulfonyl-C1-6 aliphatic aminoalkyl, C1-6 aliphaticsulfonyl-C1-6 aliphatic aminoalkyl-Het-, C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-6 aliphatic carbonylamino, (C1-6 aliphatic carbonyl)(C1-6 aliphatic)amino, (R10,R11)amino-C1-6 aliphatic carbonylamino, [(R10,R11)-amino-C1-6 aliphatic carbonyl][C1-6 aliphatic]amino, (R10,R11)-amino-C1-6 aliphatic sulfonylamino, [(R10,R11)-amino-C1-6 aliphaticsUlfonyl][C1-6 aliphatic]amino, halogen, cyano, diethoxyphosphorylmethyl, nitro, trifluromethyl, or trifluoromethoxy, where R9, R10, R11, Aryl, Cyc and Het are as defined below;
R7 and R8 may be the same or different and are independently selected from the group consisting of: hydrogen, halogen, C1-12 alkoxy, hydroxy, C1-3-aliphatic and C1-3 aliphatic;
with the proviso that R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8 cannot simultaneously be hydrogen;
wherein R7 may additionally be optionally fused to R5 so as to form a fused benzo ring from the R5 to the R7 positions;
R9 is selected from the group consisting of: C1-12 aliphatic, hydroxy, C1-12 alkoxy, or halogen;
R10 and R11 may be the same or different and are independently selected from the group consisting of: hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic and Het;
Aryl is selected from the group consisting of: phenyl, naphthyl, phenanthryl or anthracenyl;
Cyc is selected from the group consisting of: cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl and cyclooctyl, and optionally has one or more degrees of unsaturation;
Het is a saturated or unsaturated heteroatom ring system selected from the group consisting of: benzimidazole, dihydrothiophene, dioxin, dioxane, dioxolane, dithiane, dithiazine, dithiazole, dithiolane, furan, imidazole, isoquinoline, morpholine, oxazole, oxadiazole, oxathiazole, oxathiazolidine, oxazine, oxadiazine, piperazine, piperidine, pyran, pyrazine, pyrazole, pyridine, pyrimidine, pyrrole, pyrrolidine, quinoline, tetrahydrofuran, tetrazine, thiadiazine, thiadiazole, thiatriazole, thiazine, thiazole, thiomorpholine, thiophene, thiopyran, triazine and triazole, where any of said heterocyclic rings may be optionally substituted by a substituent selected from the group consisting of: C1-12 aliphatic, hydroxy, C1-12 alkoxy, (R10,R11)-amino, (R10,R11)-amino-C1-12 aliphatic, (R10,R11)-amino-C1-12 aliphatic amino, oxo or dioxo;
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts, esters, amides, carbamates, solvates, hydrates, affinity reagents and prodrugs thereof in either crystalline or amorphous form. The esters, amides and carbamates, are preferably hydrolyzable and more preferably are biohydrolyzable.
Another preferred genus of compounds of the present invention includes compounds of formula (III), defined as follows: 
wherein
R1 is selected from the group consisting of: hydrogen, C1-12 aliphatic, thiol, hydroxy, hydroxy-C1-12 aliphatic, Aryl, Aryl-C1-12 aliphatic, R9-Aryl-C1-12 aliphatic, Cyc, Cyc-C1-6 aliphatic, Het, Het-C1-12 aliphatic, C1-12 alkoxy, Aryloxy, amino, C1-12 aliphatic amino, di-C1-12 aliphatic amino, di-C1-12 aliphatic aminocarbonyl, di-C1-12 aliphatic aminosulfonyl, C1-12 alkoxycarbonyl, fluoro, bromo, iodo, cyano, sulfonamide, or nitro, where R9,
Aryl, Cyc and Het are as defined below;
R2 is selected from the group consisting of: hydrogen, C1-12 aliphatic, N-hydroxyimino-C1-12 aliphatic, C1-12 alkoxy, hydroxy-C1-12 aliphatic, C1-12 alkoxycarbonyl, carboxyl C1-12 aliphatic, Aryl, R9-Aryl-oxycarbonyl, R9-oxycarbonyl-Aryl, Het, aminocarbonyl, C1-12 aliphatic-aminocarbonyl, Aryl-C1-12 aliphatic-aminocarbonyl, R9-Aryl-C1-12 aliphatic-aminocarbonyl, Het-C1-12 aliphatic-aminocarbonyl, hydroxy-C1-12 aliphatic-aminocarbonyl, C1-12-alkoxy-C1-12 aliphatic-aminocarbonyl, C1-12 alkoxy-C1-12 aliphatic-amino, di-C1-12 aliphatic amino, di-C1-12 aliphatic aminocarbonyl, di-C1-12 aliphatic aminosulfonyl, halogen, hydroxy, C1-12 aliphatic-sulfonyl, aminosulfonyl, or one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of: C1-12 aliphatic-aminosulfonyl, where R9, Aryl and Het are as defined below, with the proviso that R2 is not chloro or 3,6-dihydro-6-methyl-2-oxo-2H-1,3,4-thiadiazin-5-yl;
R1 and R2 are optionally joined to form a fused ring selected from the group as defined for Het below, and said fused ring is optionally substituted by C1-12 aliphatic, halogen, nitro, cyano, C1-12 alkoxy, amino, hydroxyl, (R10, R11)-amino, or oxo;
R3 is selected from the group consisting of: hydrogen, C1-12 aliphatic, hydroxy, hydroxy C1-12 aliphatic, di-C1-12 aliphatic amino, di-C1-12 aliphatic aminocarbonyl, di-C1-12 aliphatic aminosulfonyl, C1-12 alkoxy, Aryl, Aryloxy, hydroxy-Aryl, Het, hydroxy-Het, Het-oxy, or halogen, where Aryl and Het are as defined below, with the proviso R3 is not fluoro;
R2 and R3 are optionally joined to form a fused ring selected from the group as defined for Het below, and said fused ring is optionally substituted by C1-6 aliphatic or C1-6 aliphatic-carbonyl;
with the proviso that R1, R2 and R3 cannot simultaneously be hydrogen;
R4, R5 and R6 may be the same or different and are independently selected from the group consisting of: hydrogen, C1-12 aliphatic, thiol, C1-6aliphatic-thio, di(trifluoromethyl)hydroxymethyl, carboxamide, mono-C1-12aliphatic aminocarbonyl, hydroxy, hydroxy-C1-12 aliphatic, Aryl, Aryl-C1-12 aliphatic, R9-Aryl-C1-12 aliphatic, Cyc, Cyc-C1-6 aliphatic, Het, Het-C1-12 aliphatic, C1-12 alkoxy, Aryloxy, Het-oxy, amino, (R10,R11)-amino-C1-12 aliphatic aminocarbonyl, (R10,R11)-amino-C1-12 aliphatic alkoxycarbonyl, (R10,R11)-amino-C1-12 aliphatic aminocarbonylamino, (R1,R11)-amino-C1-6 aliphatic alkoxycarbonylamino, (R10,R11)-amino-C1-6 aliphaticsulfonyl, Het-C1-6 aliphatic aminocarbonyl, Het-C1-6 aliphatic aminocarbonylamino, Het-C1-6 alkoxycarbonylamino, Het-C1-6 aliphatic carbonyl, Het-C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-6 aliphaticsulfonyl-C1-6 aliphatic aminoalkyl, C1-6 aliphaticsulfonyl-C1-6 aliphatic aminoalkyl-Het-, C-1-6 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-6 aliphatic carbonylamino, (C1-6 aliphatic carbonyl)(C1-6 aliphatic)amino, (R10,R11)-amino-C1-6 aliphatic carbonylamino, [(R10,R11)-amino-C1-6 aliphatic carbonyl][C1-6 aliphatic]amino, (R10,R11)-amino-C1-6 aliphatic sulfonylamino, [(R10,R11)-amino-C1-6 aliphaticsulfonyl][C1-6 aliphatic]amino, halogen, cyano, diethoxyphosphorylmethyl, nitro, trifluromethyl, or trifluoromethoxy, where R9, R10, R11, Aryl, Cyc and Het are as defined below, with the proviso that R4, R5 and R6 is not nitro;
R7 and R8 may be the same or different and are independently selected from the group consisting of: hydrogen, halogen, C1-12 alkoxy, hydroxy, C1-3-aliphatic and C1-3 aliphatic;
with the proviso that R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8 cannot simultaneously be hydrogen;
R9 is selected from the group consisting of C1-12 aliphatic, hydroxy, C1-12 alkoxy, or halogen;
R10 and R11 may be the same or different and are independently selected from the group consisting of: hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic and Het;
Aryl is selected from the group consisting of: phenyl, naphthyl, phenanthryl or anthracenyl;
Cyc is selected from the group consisting of: cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl or cyclooctyl, any one of which may have one or more degrees of unsaturation;
Het is a saturated or unsaturated heteroatom ring system selected from the group consisting of benzimidazole, dihydrothiophene, dioxin, dioxane, dioxolane, dithiane, dithiazine, dithiazole, dithiolane, furan, imidazole, isoquinoline, morpholine, oxazole, oxadiazole, oxathiazole, oxathiazolidine, oxazine, oxadiazine, piperazine, piperidine, pyran, pyrazine, pyrazole, pyridine, pyrimidine, pyrrole, pyrrolidine, quinoline, tetrahydrofuran, tetrazine, thiadiazine, thiadiazole, thiatriazole, thiazine, thiazole, thiomorpholine, thiophene, thiopyran, triazine and triazole, where any of said heterocyclic rings may be optionally substituted by a substituent selected from the group consisting of C1-12 aliphatic, hydroxy, C1-12 alkoxy, (R10,R11)-amino, (R10,R11)-amino-C1-12 aliphatic, (R10,R1)-amino-C1-12 aliphatic amino, oxo or dioxo;
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts, esters, amides, carbamates, solvates, hydrates, affinity reagents and prodrugs thereof in either crystalline or amorphous form. The esters, amides and carbamates, are preferably hydrolyzable and more preferably are biohydrolyzable.
Another preferred genus of compounds of the present invention includes compounds of formula (IV), defined as follows: 
wherein
Y, Z, A, and D are independently selected from the group consisting of: carbon and nitrogen, with the provisos that: (1) Z and D may be nitrogen, but otherwise no more than one of Y, Z, A, and D may be nitrogen, and (2) when Y, Z, or A are nitrogen, substituent R1, R2, or R3 designated for the respective nitrogen atom is non-existent;
R1 is selected from the group consisting of: hydrogen, C1-12 aliphatic, thiol, hydroxy, hydroxy-C1-12 aliphatic, Aryl, Aryl-C1-12 aliphatic, R9-Aryl-C1-12 aliphatic, Cyc, Cyc-C1-6 aliphatic, Het, Het-C1-12 aliphatic, C1-12 alkoxy, Aryloxy, amino, C1-12 aliphatic amino, di-C1-12 aliphatic amino, di-C1-12 aliphatic aminocarbonyl, di-C1-12 aliphatic aminosulfonyl, C1-12 alkoxycarbonyl, fluoro, bromo, iodo, cyano, sulfonamide, or nitro, where R9, Aryl, Cyc and Het are as defined below;
R2 is selected from the group consisting of: hydrogen, C1-12 aliphatic, N-hydroxyimino-C1-12 aliphatic, C1-12 alkoxy, hydroxy-C1-12 aliphatic, C1-12 alkoxycarbonyl, carboxyl C1-12 aliphatic, Aryl, R9-Aryl-oxycarbonyl, R9-oxycarbonyl-Aryl, Het, aminocarbonyl, C1-12 aliphatic-aminocarbonyl, Aryl-C1-12 aliphatic-aminocarbonyl, R9-Aryl-C1-12 aliphatic-aminocarbonyl, Het-C1-12 aliphatic-aminocarbonyl, hydroxy-C1-12 aliphatic-aminocarbonyl, C1-12-alkoxy-C1-12 aliphatic-aminocarbonyl, C1-12 alkoxy-C1-12 aliphatic-amino, di-C1-12 aliphatic amino, di-C1-12 aliphatic aminocarbonyl, di-C1-12 aliphatic aminosulfonyl, halogen, hydroxy, C1-12 aliphatic-sulfonyl, aminosulfonyl, or one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of: C1-12 aliphatic-aminosulfonyl, where Re, Aryl and Het are as defined below;
R1 and R2 are optionally joined to form a fused ring selected from the group as defined for Het below, and said fused ring is optionally substituted by C1-12 aliphatic, halogen, nitro, cyano, C1-12 alkoxy, amino, hydroxyl, (R10, R11)-amino, or oxo;
R3 is selected from the group consisting of: hydrogen, C1-12 aliphatic, hydroxy, hydroxy C1-12 aliphatic, di-C1-12 aliphatic amino, di-C1-12 aliphatic aminocarbonyl, di-C1-12 aliphatic aminosulfonyl, C1-12 alkoxy, Aryl, Aryloxy, hydroxy-Aryl, Het, hydroxy-Het, Het-oxy, or halogen, where Aryl and Het are as defined below;
R2 and R3 are optionally joined to form a fused ring selected from the group as defined for Het below, and said fused ring is optionally substituted by C1-6 aliphatic or C1-6 aliphatic-carbonyl;
with the proviso that R1, R2 and R3 cannot simultaneously be hydrogen;
R4, R5 and R6 may be the same or different and are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-12 aliphatic, thiol, C1-6aliphatic-thio, di(trifluoromethyl)hydroxymethyl, carboxamide, mono-C1-12aliphatic aminocarbonyl, hydroxy, hydroxy-C1-12 aliphatic, Aryl, Aryl-C1-12 aliphatic, R9-Aryl-C1-12 aliphatic, Cyc, Cyc-C1-6 aliphatic, Het, Het-C1-12 aliphatic, C1-12 alkoxy, Aryloxy, Het-oxy, amino, (R10,R11)-amino-C1-12 aliphatic aminocarbonyl, (R10,R11)-amino-C1-12 aliphatic alkoxycarbonyl, (R10,R11)-amino-C1-12 aliphatic aminocarbonylamino, (R10,R11)-amino-C1-6 aliphatic alkoxycarbonylamino, (R10,R1)-amino-C1-6 aliphaticsulfonyl, Het-C1-6 aliphatic aminocarbonyl, Het-C1-6 aliphatic aminocarbonylamino, Het-C1-6 alkoxycarbonylamino, Het-C1-6 aliphatic carbonyl, Het-C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-6 aliphaticsulfonyl-C1-6 aliphatic aminoalkyl, C1-6 aliphaticsulfonyl-C1-6 aliphatic aminoalkyl-Het-, C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl, C1-6 aliphatic carbonylamino, (C1-6 aliphatic carbonyl)(C1-6 aliphatic)amino, (R10,R11)amino-C1-6 aliphatic carbonylamino, [(R10,R11)-amino-C1-6 aliphatic carbonyl][C1-6 aliphatic]amino, (R10,R11)-amino-C1-6 aliphatic sulfonylamino, [(R10,R11)-amino-C1-6 aliphaticsulfonyl][C1-6 aliphatic]amino, halogen, cyano, diethoxyphosphorylmethyl, nitro, trifluromethyl, or trifluoromethoxy, where R9, R10, R11, Aryl, Cyc and Het are as defined below;
R7 and R8 may be the same or different and are independently selected from the group consisting of: hydrogen, halogen, C1-12 alkoxy, hydroxy, C1-3-aliphatic and C1-3 aliphatic;
with the proviso that R4, R5, R6, R7 and R8 cannot simultaneously be hydrogen;
wherein R7 may additionally be optionally fused to R5 so as to form a fused benzo ring from the R5 to the R7 positions;
R9 is selected from the group consisting of: C1-12 aliphatic, hydroxy, C1-12 alkoxy, or halogen;
R10 and R11 may be the same or different and are independently selected from the group consisting of: hydrogen, C1-6 aliphatic and Het;
Aryl is selected from the group consisting of: phenyl, naphthyl, phenanthryl or anthracenyl;
Cyc is selected from the group consisting of: cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl or cyclooctyl, and optionally has one or more degrees of unsaturation;
Het is a saturated or unsaturated heteroatom ring system selected from the group consisting of benzimidazole, dihydrothiophene, dioxin, dioxane, dioxolane, dithiane, dithiazine, dithiazole, dithiolane, furan, imidazole, isoquinoline, morpholine, oxazole, oxadiazole, oxathiazole, oxathiazolidine, oxazine, oxadiazine, piperazine, piperidine, pyran, pyrazine, pyrazole, pyridine, pyrimidine, pyrrole, pyrrolidine, quinoline, tetrahydrofuran, tetrazine, thiadiazine, thiadiazole, thiatriazole, thiazine, thiazole, thiomorpholine, thiophene, thiopyran, triazine and triazole, where any of said heterocyclic rings may be optionally substituted by a substituent selected from the group consisting of: C1-12 aliphatic, hydroxy, C-1-12 alkoxy, (R10,R11)-amino, (R10,R11)amino-C1-12 aliphatic, (R10,R11)-amino-C1-12 aliphatic amino, oxo or dioxo;
and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts, esters, amides, carbamates, solvates, hydrates, affinity reagents and prodrugs thereof in either crystalline or amorphous form. The esters, amides and carbamates, are preferably hydrolyzable and more preferably are biohydrolyzable.
While the ensuing discussion refers to the compound of formula (I), it will be understood that the compounds of formula (I) includes the compounds of formulas (II), (III) and (IV); accordingly, references hereafter to formula (I) should hereafter be understood to includes the compounds of formulas (II), (III) and (IV) as well as the compounds of formula (I). Furthermore, references in the ensuing discussion to the formula (I) should also be understood as referring to the compounds of Examples 163-212 of Table 5 below which, while not included within the general formula (I), have been found by the inventors to have Kinase inhibiting properties.
Due to the presence of an oxindole exocyclic double bond, also included in the compounds of the invention are their respective pure E and Z geometric isomers as well as mixtures of E and Z isomers. The invention as described and claimed does not set any limiting ratios on prevalence of Z to E isomers.
Likewise, it is understood that compounds of formula (I) as used herein includes all tautomeric forms other than the specific tautomer represented by the formula.
Certain of the compounds as described contain one or more chiral, or asymmetric, centers and are therefore be capable of existing as optical isomers that are either dextrorotatory or levorotatory. Also included in the compounds of the invention are the respective dextrorotatory or levorotatory pure preparations, and mixtures thereof.
Certain compounds of formula (I) above are optionally provided in stereoisomeric forms (e.g. they may contain one or more asymmetric carbon atoms or may exhibit cis-trans isomerism). The individual stereoisomers (enantiomers and diastereoisomers) and mixtures of these are included within the scope of the present invention. Likewise, it is understood that compounds of formula (I) are optionally provided in various tautomeric forms within the scope of the present invention.
The present invention also provides compounds of formula (I) and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof (hereafter collectively referred to as the xe2x80x9cactive compoundsxe2x80x9d) for use in medical therapy, and particularly in the treatment of disorders mediated by a Kinase, such as VEGF-R2 tyrosine kinase, including, for example, as angiogenesis accompanying malignant tumor growth.
A further aspect of the invention provides a method of treatment of a human or animal suffering from a disorder mediated by a protein kinase, said treatment comprising administering an effective amount of an active compound of formula (I) to the human or animal patient.
In a related aspect the present invention comprises a method for inhibiting a kinase comprising bringing said kinase into contact with a compound of formula (I).
Another aspect of the present invention provides a method for using an active compound of formula (I), in the preparation of a medicament for the treatment of malignant tumors, or for the treatment of disorders involving abnormal angiogenesis, such as arthritis, diabetic retinopathy, macular degeneration and psoriasis. Alternatively, compounds of formula (I) can be used in the preparation of a medicament for the treatment of a disease mediated by a kinase selected from the group consisting of: abl, ARaf, ATK, ATM, bcr-abl, Blk, BRaf, Brk, Btk, CDK1, CDK2, CDK3, CDK4, CDK5, CDK6, CDK7, CDK8, CDK9, cfms, c-fms, c-kit, c-met, cRaf1, CSF1R, CSK, c-src, EGFR, ErbB2, ErbB3, ErbB4, ERK, ERK1, ERK2, Fak, fes, FGFR1, FGFR2, FGFR3, FGFR4, FGFR5, Fgr, FLK4, Fps, Frk, Fyn, GSK, gsk3a, gsk3b, Hck, IGF-1R, IKK, IKK1, IKK2, IKK3, INS-R, Integrin-linkedkinase, Jak, JAK1, JAK2, JAK3, JNK, JNK, Lck, Lyn, MEK, MEK1, MEK2, p38, PDGFR, PIK, PKB1, PKB2, PKB3, PKC, PKCxcex1, PKCxcex2, PKCxcex4, PKCxcex5, PKCxcex3, PKCxcex, PKCxcexc, PKCxcex6, PLK1, Polo-like kinase, PYK2, tie1, tie2, TrkA, TrkB, TrkC, UL13, UL97, VEGF-R1, VEGF-R2, Yes and Zap70.
Additionally, compounds of formula (I) can be used in the preparation of a medicament for the treatment of organ transplant rejection, tumor growth, chemotherapy-induced mucositis, radiation-induced mucositis, plantar-palmar syndrome, chemotherapy-induced alopecia, chemotherapy-induced thrombocytopenia, chemotherapy-induced leukopenia and hirsutism or of treating a disease state selected from the group consisting of: mucocitis, restenosis, atherosclerosis, rheumatoid arthritis, angiogenesis, hepatic cirrhosis, glomerulonephritis, diabetic nephropathy, malignant nephrosclerosis, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, thrombotic microangiopathy, aglomerulopathy, psoriasis, diabetes mellitus, inflammation, a neurodegenerative disease, macular degeneration, actinic keratosis and hyperproliferative disorders.
Another aspect of the present invention provides the use of an active compound of formula (I), in coadministration or alternating administration with previously known anti-tumor therapies for more effective treatment of such tumors.
Another aspect of the present invention provides the use of an active compound of formula (I) in the preparation of a medicament for the treatment of viral or eukaryotic infections.
Other aspects of the present invention related to the inhibition of protein kinases are discussed in more detail below.
Compounds synthesized as part of the present invention which are currently preferred are listed in Tables 1-3 below. Compounds are identified by the numbers shown in the first column; variables below in the rest of the columns are with reference to the generic structure (I). Corresponding IUPAC nomenclature are disclosed in Table 4. Since all substituents at each point of substitution are capable of independent synthesis of each other, the tables are to be read as a matrix in which any combination of substituents is within the scope of the disclosure and claims of the invention.
Standard accepted nomenclature corresponding to the Examples set forth in this specification are set forth below. In some cases nomenclature is given for one or more possible isomers.
The invention discloses thirteen different points of substitution on structural formula (I). Each of these points of substitution bears a substituent whose selection and synthesis as part of this invention is independent of all other points of substitution on formula (I). Each point of substitution is now further described.
Preferred substitutions for Y, Z, A and D are nitrogen or carbon. The most preferred substituents for D are nitrogen and carbon. The most highly preferred substituent for Y, Z, A and D is carbon.
Preferred substitutions at the R1 position include hydrogen, fluoro, bromo, iodo, lower alkyl, cyano and nitro. Alternatively, R1 is optionally joined with R2 to form a fused ring structure selected from the group consisting of: thiazole, imidazole, triazole and pyridine. Further, such fused ring structures are optionally substituted by one or more substituents selected from the group consisting of: halogen, amino, lower alkyl substituted amino, lower alkyl and lower alkyl carbonyl. In a preferred embodiment, R1 is selected from the group which includes hydrogen and methyl or R1 is fused with R2 to form a ring structure selected from the group which includes fused thiazole and fused pyridine. In a most highly preferred embodiment, R1 is fused with R2 to form a ring structure selected from the group which includes fused thiazole, pyridine and pyridine substituted by halogen or methyl.
Preferred substitutions at the R2 position include hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, hydroxy lower alkyl, C1-12 alkoxycarbonyl, Aryl, Het, aminocarbonyl, lower alkyl aminocarbonyl, halogen and hydroxy. Alternatively, R2 is fused with R1 to form a fused ring selected from the group which includes thiazole, imidazole, triazole and pyridine. Such fused rings are optionally substituted by a substituent selected from the group which includes halogen, amino, lower alkyl substituted amino, lower alkyl and lower alkyl carbonyl. Most preferably, R2 is selected from the group which includes hydroxyl, hydroxy and lower alkyl, or is fused with R1 to form a ring structure selected from the group which includes fused thiazole and fused pyridine. In a most highly preferred embodiment, R2 is selected from the group which includes hydroxy and hydroxymethyl, or is fused with R1 to form a fused ring from the group which includes fused thiazole, pyridine and pyridine substituted by halogen or methyl.
Preferred substitutions at R3 include hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower alkenyl, halogen, phenyl, Het and alkoxy. Most preferred are hydrogen, halogen, ethenyl and methyl. Most highly preferred substitutions at R3 are hydrogen and bromo.
Preferred substitutions at R4 include hydrogen, lower alkyl, hydroxy, hydroxy-lower alkyl, carboxamide, mono-lower alkyl aminocarbonyl, substituted Aryl-lower alkyl, Het, Het-lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, Aryloxy, Het-oxy, amino, mono- or di-lower alkyl-amino lower alkyl aminocarbonyl, mono- or di-lower alkyl-amino lower alkoxycarbonyl, mono- or di-lower alkyl-amino lower alkyl aminocarbonylamino, mono- or di-lower alkyl-amino lower alkoxycarbonylamino, lower alkyl carbonylamino, (lower alkyl carbonyl)(lower alkyl)amino, mono- or di-lower alkyl-amino lower alkyl carbonylamino, [mono- or di-lower alkyl-amino lower alkyl carbonyl][lower alkyl]amino, mono- or di-lower alkyl-amino lower alkyl sulfonylamino, [mono- or di-lower alkyl-amino lower alkyl sulfonyl][lower alkyl]amino, mono- or di-lower alkyl-amino lower alkyl sulfonyl, Het lower alkyl aminocarbonyl, Het lower alkyl aminocarbonylamino, Het lower alkoxycarbonylamino, Het lower alkyl carbonyl, Het lower alkoxycarbonyl, lower alkyl sulfonyl lower alkyl aminoalkyl, lower alkyl sulfonyl-lower alkyl-aminoalkyl-Het-, lower alkoxycarbonyl, halogen, cyano, diethoxyphosphorylmethyl, trifluromethyl and trifluoromethoxy. The most preferred substitutions are lower alkyl, hydroxy, hydroxy-lower alkyl, carboxamide, mono-lower alkyl aminocarbonyl, substituted Aryl-lower alkyl, Het, Het-lower alkyl, Het-oxy, mono- or di-lower alkyl-amino lower alkyl aminocarbonyl, mono- or di-lower alkyl-amino lower alkoxycarbonyl, mono- or di-lower alkyl-amino lower alkyl aminocarbonylamino, mono- or di-lower alkyl-amino lower alkoxycarbonylamino, lower alkyl carbonylamino, (lower alkyl carbonyl)(lower alkyl)amino, mono- or di-lower alkyl-amino lower alkyl carbonylamino, [mono- or di-lower alkyl-amino lower alkyl carbonyl][lower alkyl]amino, mono- or di-lower alkyl-amino lower alkyl sulfonylamino, [mono- or di-lower alkyl-amino lower alkyl sulfonyl][lower alkyl]amino, mono- or di-lower alkyl-amino lower alkyl sulfonyl, Het lower alkyl aminocarbonyl, Het lower alkyl carbonyl, lower alkyl sulfonyl lower alkyl aminoalkyl, lower alkyl sulfonyl-lower alkyl-aminoalkyl-Het-, halogen, cyano and trifluromethyl. Most highly preferred are hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, 4-pyridylmethyl, 4-morpholino, acetamido, N-methylacetamido, carboxamide, diethylaminoethylsulfonyl, 5-methyl-3-pyrazolon-1-yl and 3-ethyl-piperidine-2,6-dion-3-yl.
Preferred substitutions at R5 include hydrogen, lower alkyl, hydroxy, hydroxy-lower alkyl, carboxamide, mono-lower alkyl aminocarbonyl, substituted Aryl-lower alkyl, Het, Het-lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, Aryloxy, Het-oxy, amino, mono- or di-lower alkyl-amino lower alkyl aminocarbonyl, mono- or di-lower alkyl-amino lower alkoxycarbonyl, mono- or di-lower alkyl-amino lower alkyl aminocarbonylamino, mono- or di-lower alkyl-amino lower alkoxycarbonylamino, lower alkyl carbonylamino, (lower alkyl carbonyl)(lower alkyl)amino, mono- or di-lower alkyl-amino lower alkyl carbonylamino, [mono- or di-lower alkyl-amino lower alkyl carbonyl][lower alkyl]amino, mono- or di-lower alkyl-amino lower alkyl sulfonylamino, [mono- or di-lower alkyl-amino lower alkyl sulfonyl][lower alkyl]amino, mono- or di-lower alkyl-amino lower alkyl sulfonyl, Het lower alkyl aminocarbonyl, Het lower alkyl aminocarbonylamino, Het lower alkoxycarbonylamino, Het lower alkyl carbonyl, Het lower alkoxycarbonyl, lower alkyl sulfonyl lower alkyl aminoalkyl, lower alkyl sulfonyl-lower alkyl-aminoalkyl-Het-, lower alkoxycarbonyl, halogen, cyano, diethoxyphosphorylmethyl, trifluromethyl and trifluoromethoxy. The most preferred substitutions are lower alkyl, hydroxy, hydroxy-lower alkyl, carboxamide, mono-lower alkyl aminocarbonyl, substituted Aryl-lower alkyl, Het, Het-lower alkyl, Het-oxy, mono- or di-lower alkyl-amino lower alkyl aminocarbonyl, mono- or di-lower alkyl-amino lower alkoxycarbonyl, mono- or di-lower alkyl-amino lower alkyl aminocarbonylamino, mono- or di-lower alkyl-amino lower alkoxycarbonylamino, lower alkyl carbonylamino, (lower alkyl carbonyl)(lower alkyl)amino, mono- or di-lower alkyl-amino lower alkyl carbonylamino, [mono- or di-lower alkyl-amino lower alkyl carbonyl][lower alkyl]amino, mono- or di-lower alkyl-amino lower alkyl sulfonylamino, [mono- or di-lower alkyl-amino lower alkyl sulfonyl][lower alkyl]amino, mono- or di-lower alkyl-amino lower alkyl sulfonyl, Het lower alkyl aminocarbonyl, Het lower alkyl carbonyl, lower alkyl sulfonyl lower alkyl aminoalkyl, lower alkyl sulfonyl-lower alkyl-aminoalkyl-Het-, halogen, cyano and trifluromethyl. Most highly preferred are hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, 4-pyridylmethyl, 4-morpholino, acetamido, N-methylacetamido, carboxamide, diethylaminoethylsulfonyl, 5-methyl-3-pyrazolon-1-yl and 3-ethyl-piperidine-2,6-dion-3-yl.
The most preferred substitution at R6 is hydrogen.
Preferred substitutions at R7 and R8 are hydrogen, halogen and methyl.
Another preferred substitution at R7 includes the state in which R7 is joined to R5 so as to form a fused benzo ring from R5 to R7.
Preferred substitutions at X include N, CH and CCH3. Most preferred is CH.
Preferred individual compounds of the present invention are selected from the group consisting of: 
Highly preferred compounds include 
Salts encompassed within the term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable saltsxe2x80x9d refer to non-toxic salts of the compounds of this invention which are generally prepared by reacting the free base with a suitable organic or inorganic acid or by reacting the acid with a suitable organic or inorganic base. Representative salts include the following salts: Acetate, Benzenesulfonate, Benzoate, Bicarbonate, Bisulfate, Bitartrate, Borate, Bromide, Calcium Edetate, Camsylate, Carbonate, Chloride, Clavulanate, Citrate, Diethanolamine, Dihydrochloride, Edetate, Edisylate, Estolate, Esylate, Fumarate, Gluceptate, Gluconate, Glutamate, Glycollylarsanilate, Hexylresorcinate, Hydrabamine, Hydrobromide, Hydrocloride, Hydroxynaphthoate, Iodide, Isethionate, Lactate, Lactobionate, Laurate, Malate, Maleate, Mandelate, Mesylate, Metaphosphoric, Methylbromide, Methylnitrate, Methylsulfate, Monopotassium Maleate, Mucate, Napsylate, Nitrate, N-methylglucamine, Oxalate, Pamoate (Embonate), Palmitate, Pantothenate, Phosphate/diphosphate, Polygalacturonate, Potassium, Salicylate, Sodium, Stearate, Subacetate, Succinate, Tannate, Tartrate, Teoclate, Tosylate, Trifluoroacetate, Triethiodide, Trimethylammonium and Valerate.
Other salts which are not pharmaceutically acceptable may be useful in the preparation of compounds of formula (I) and these form a further aspect of the invention.
Also included within the scope of the invention are the individual isomers of the compounds represented by formula (I) above as well as any wholly or partially equilibrated mixtures thereof. The present invention also covers the individual isomers of the compounds represented by formula above as mixtures with isomers thereof in which one or more chiral asymmetric centers are inverted.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9caliphaticxe2x80x9d refers to the terms alkyl, alkylene, alkenyl, alkenylene, alkynyl and alkynylene.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9clowerxe2x80x9d refers to a group having between one and six carbons.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d refers to a straight or branched chain hydrocarbon having from one to twelve carbon atoms, optionally substituted with substituents selected from the group which includes lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkylsulfanyl, lower alkylsulfenyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, oxo, hydroxy, mercapto, amino optionally substituted by alkyl, carboxy, carbamoyl optionally substituted by alkyl, aminosulfonyl optionally substituted by a substituent selected from the group inluding alkyl, nitro, cyano, halogen and lower perfluoroalkyl, multiple degrees of substitution being allowed. Examples of xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d as used herein include, but are not limited to, n-butyl, n-pentyl, isobutyl, isopropyl and the like.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9calkylenexe2x80x9d refers to a straight or branched chain divalent hydrocarbon radical having from one to ten carbon atoms, optionally substituted with substituents selected from the group which includes lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkylsulfanyl, lower alkylsulfenyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, oxo, hydroxy, mercapto, amino optionally substituted by alkyl, carboxy, carbamoyl optionally substituted by alkyl, aminosulfonyl optionally substituted by alkyl, nitro, cyano, halogen and lower perfluoroalkyl, multiple degrees of substitution being allowed. Examples of xe2x80x9calkylenexe2x80x9d as used herein include, but are not limited to, methylene, ethylene, and the like.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d refers to a hydrocarbon radical having from two to ten carbons and at least one carbon-carbon double bond, optionally substituted with substituents selected from the group which includes lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkylsulfanyl, lower alkylsulfenyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, oxo, hydroxy, mercapto, amino optionally substituted by alkyl, carboxy, carbamoyl optionally substituted by alkyl, aminosulfonyl optionally substituted by alkyl, nitro, cyano, halogen and lower perfluoroalkyl, multiple degrees of substitution being allowed.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9calkenylenexe2x80x9d refers to an straight or branched chain divalent hydrocarbon radical having from two to ten carbon atoms and one or more carbon - carbon double bonds, optionally substituted with substituents selected from the group which includes lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkylsulfanyl, lower alkylsulfenyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, oxo, hydroxy, mercapto, amino optionally substituted by alkyl, carboxy, carbamoyl optionally substituted by alkyl, aminosulfonyl optionally substituted by alkyl, nitro, cyano, halogen and lower perfluoroalkyl, multiple degrees of substitution being allowed. Examples of xe2x80x9calkenylenexe2x80x9d as used herein include, but are not limited to, ethene-1,2-diyl, propene-1,3-diyl, methylene-1,1-diyl, and the like.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d refers to a hydrocarbon radical having from two to ten carbons and at least one carbon-carbon triple bond, optionally substituted with substituents selected from the group which includes lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkylsulfanyl, lower alkylsulfenyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, oxo, hydroxy, mercapto, amino optionally substituted by alkyl, carboxy, carbamoyl optionally substituted by alkyl, aminosulfonyl optionally substituted by alkyl, nitro, cyano, halogen and lower perfluoroalkyl, multiple degrees of substitution being allowed.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9calkynylenexe2x80x9d refers to a straight or branched chain divalent hydrocarbon radical having from two to ten carbon atoms and one or more carbon-carbon triple bonds, optionally substituted with substituents selected from the group which includes lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkylsulfanyl, lower alkylsulfenyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, oxo, hydroxy, mercapto, amino optionally substituted by alkyl, carboxy, carbamoyl optionally substituted by alkyl, aminosulfonyl optionally substituted by alkyl, nitro, cyano, halogen and lower perfluoroalkyl, multiple degrees of substitution being allowed. Examples of xe2x80x9calkynylenexe2x80x9d as used herein include, but are not limited to, ethyne-1,2-diyl, propyne-1,3-diyl, and the like.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccycloaliphaticxe2x80x9d includes the terms cycloalkyl, cycloalkylene, cycloalkenyl, cycloalkenylene, cycloalkynyl and cycloalkylnylene.
As used herein, xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d refers to a alicyclic hydrocarbon group with one or more degrees of unsaturation, having from three to twelve carton atoms, optionally substituted with substituents selected from the group which includes lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkylsulfanyl, lower alkylsulfenyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, oxo, hydroxy, mercapto, amino optionally substituted by alkyl, carboxy, carbamoyl optionally substituted by alkyl, aminosulfonyl optionally substituted by alkyl, nitro, cyano, halogen and lower perfluoroalkyl, multiple degrees of substitution being allowed. xe2x80x9cCycloalkylxe2x80x9d includes by way of Example cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, and the like.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylenexe2x80x9d refers to a non-aromatic alicyclic divalent hydrocarbon radical having from three to twelve carbon atoms, optionally substituted with substituents selected from the group which includes lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkylsulfanyl, lower alkylsulfenyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, oxo, hydroxy, mercapto, amino optionally substituted by alkyl, carboxy, carbamoyl optionally substituted by alkyl, aminosulfonyl optionally substituted by alkyl, nitro, cyano, halogen, lower perfluoroalkyl, multiple degrees of substitution being allowed. Examples of xe2x80x9ccycloalkylenexe2x80x9d as used herein include, but are not limited to, cyclopropyl-1,1-diyl, cyclopropyl-1,2-diyl, cyclobutyl-1,2-diyl, cyclopentyl-1,3-diyl, cyclohexyl-1,4-diyl, cycloheptyl-1,4-diyl, or cyclooctyl-1,5-diyl, and the like.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccycloalkenylxe2x80x9d refers to a substituted alicyclic hydrocarbon radical having from three to twelve carbon atoms and at least one carbon-carbon double bond in the ring system, optionally substituted with substituents selected from the group which includes lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkylsulfanyl, lower alkylsulfenyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, oxo, hydroxy, mercapto, amino optionally substituted by alkyl, carboxy, carbamoyl optionally substituted by alkyl, aminosulfonyl optionally substituted by alkyl, nitro, cyano, halogen and lower perfluoroalkyl, multiple degrees of substitution being allowed. Examples of xe2x80x9ccycloalkenylenexe2x80x9d as used herein include, but are not limited to, 1-cyclopentene-3-yl, 1-cyclohexene-3-yl, 1-cycloheptene-4-yl, and the like.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccycloalkenylenexe2x80x9d refers to a substituted alicyclic divalent hydrocarbon radical having from three to twelve carbon atoms and at least one carbon-carbon double bond in the ring system, optionally substituted with substituents selected from the group which includes lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkylsulfanyl, lower alkylsulfenyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, oxo, hydroxy, mercapto, amino optionally substituted by alkyl, carboxy, carbamoyl optionally substituted by alkyl, aminosulfonyl optionally substituted by alkyl, nitro, cyano, halogen, or lower perfluoroalkyl, multiple degrees of substitution being allowed. Examples of xe2x80x9ccycloalkenylenexe2x80x9d as used herein include, but are not limited to, 4,5-cyclopentene-1,3-diyl, 3,4-cyclohexene-1,1-diyl, and the like.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cheteroatom ring systemxe2x80x9d refers to the terms heterocyclic, heterocyclyl, heteroaryl and heteroarylene. Non-limiting examples of such heteroatom ring systems are recited in the Summary of the Invention, above.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cheterocyclicxe2x80x9d or the term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d refers to a three to twelve-membered heterocyclic ring having one or more degrees of unsaturation containing one or more heteroatomic substitutions selected from S, SO, SO2, O, or N, optionally substituted with substituents selected from the group which includes lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkylsulfanyl, lower alkylsulfenyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, oxo, hydroxy, mercapto, amino optionally substituted by alkyl, carboxy, carbamoyl optionally substituted by alkyl, aminosulfonyl optionally substituted by alkyl, nitro, cyano, halogen, or lower perfluoroalkyl, multiple degrees of substitution being allowed. Such a ring may be optionally fused to one or more of another xe2x80x9cheterocyclicxe2x80x9d ring(s) or cycloalkyl ring(s). Examples of xe2x80x9cheterocyclicxe2x80x9d include, but are not limited to, tetrahydrofuran, pyran, 1,4-dioxane, 1,3-dioxane, piperidine, pyrrolidine, morpholine, tetrahydrothiopyran, tetrahydrothiophene, and the like.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylenexe2x80x9d refers to a three to twelve-membered heterocyclic ring diradical having one or more degrees of unsaturation containing one or more heteroatoms selected from S, SO, SO2, O, or N, optionally substituted with substituents selected from the group which includes lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkylsulfanyl, lower alkylsulfenyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, oxo, hydroxy, mercapto, amino optionally substituted by alkyl, carboxy, carbamoyl optionally substituted by alkyl, aminosulfonyl optionally substituted by alkyl, nitro, cyano, halogen and lower perfluoroalkyl, multiple degrees of substitution being allowed. Such a ring may be optionally fused to one or more benzene rings or to one or more of another xe2x80x9cheterocyclicxe2x80x9d rings or cycloalkyl rings. Examples of xe2x80x9cheterocyclylenexe2x80x9d include, but are not limited to, tetrahydrofuran-2,5-diyl, morpholine-2,3-diyl, pyran-2,4-diyl, 1,4-dioxane-2,3-diyl, 1,3-dioxane-2,4-diyl, piperidine-2,4-diyl, piperidine-1,4-diyl, pyrrolidine-1,3-diyl, morpholine-2,4-diyl, and the like.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d refers to a benzene ring or to an optionally substituted benzene ring system fused to one or more optionally substituted benzene rings to form ring systems such as anthracene, phenanthrene and napthalene, optionally substituted with substituents selected from the group which includes lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkylsulfanyl, lower alkylsulfenyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, oxo, hydroxy, mercapto, amino optionally substituted by alkyl, carboxy, tetrazolyl, carbamoyl optionally substituted by alkyl, aminosulfonyl optionally substituted by alkyl, acyl, aroyl, heteroaroyl, acyloxy, aroyloxy, heteroaroyloxy, alkoxycarbonyl, nitro, cyano, halogen, lower perfluoroalkyl, heteroaryl and aryl, multiple degrees of substitution being allowed. Examples of aryl include, but are not limited to, phenyl, 2-naphthyl, 1-naphthyl, biphenyl, and the like.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9carylenexe2x80x9d refers to a benzene ring diradical or to a benzene ring system diradical fused to one or more optionally substituted benzene rings, optionally substituted with substituents selected from the group which includes lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkylsulfanyl, lower alkylsulfenyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, oxo, hydroxy, mercapto, amino optionally substituted by alkyl, carboxy, tetrazolyl, carbamoyl optionally substituted by alkyl, aminosulfonyl optionally substituted by alkyl, acyl, aroyl, heteroaroyl, acyloxy, aroyloxy, heteroaroyloxy, alkoxycarbonyl, nitro, cyano, halogen, lower perfluoroalkyl, heteroaryl and aryl, multiple degrees of substitution being allowed. Examples of xe2x80x9carylenexe2x80x9d include, but are not limited to, benzene-1,4-diyl, naphthalene-1,8-diyl, anthracene-1,4-diyl, and the like.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d refers to a five- to seven-membered aromatic ring, or to a polycyclic heterocyclic aromatic ring, containing one or more nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur heteroatoms at any position, where N-oxides and sulfur monoxides and sulfur dioxides are permissible heteroaromatic substitutions, optionally substituted with substituents selected from the group which includes lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkylsulfanyl, lower alkylsulfenyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, oxo, hydroxy, mercapto, amino optionally substituted by alkyl, carboxy, tetrazolyl, carbamoyl optionally substituted by alkyl, aminosulfonyl optionally substituted by alkyl, acyl, aroyl, heteroaroyl, acyloxy, aroyloxy, heteroaroyloxy, alkoxycarbonyl, nitro, cyano, halogen, lower perfluoroalkyl, heteroaryl, or aryl, multiple degrees of substitution being allowed. For polycyclic aromatic ring systems, one or more of the rings may contain one or more heteroatoms. Examples of xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d used herein are furan, thiophene, pyrrole, imidazole, pyrazole, triazole, tetrazole, thiazole, oxazole, isoxazole, oxadiazole, thiadiazole, isothiazole, pyridine, pyridazine, pyrazine, pyrimidine, quinoline, isoquinoline, benzofuran, benzothiophene, indole and indazole, and the like.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cheteroarylenexe2x80x9d refers to a five- to seven-membered aromatic ring diradical, or to a polycyclic heterocyclic aromatic ring diradical, containing one or more nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur heteroatoms, where N-oxides and sulfur monoxides and sulfur dioxides are permissible heteroaromatic substitutions, optionally substituted with substituents selected from the group consisting of: lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkylsulfanyl, lower alkylsulfenyl, lower alkylsulfonyl, oxo, hydroxy, mercapto, amino optionally substituted by alkyl, carboxy, tetrazolyl, carbamoyl optionally substituted by alkyl, aminosulfonyl optionally substituted by alkyl, acyl, aroyl, heteroaroyl, acyloxy, aroyloxy, heteroaroyloxy, alkoxycarbonyl, nitro, cyano, halogen, lower perfluoroalkyl, heteroaryl, or aryl, multiple degrees of substitution being allowed. For polycyclic aromatic ring system diradicals, one or more of the rings may contain one or more heteroatoms. Examples of xe2x80x9cheteroarylenexe2x80x9d used herein are furan-2,5-diyl, thiophene-2,4-diyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazole-2,5-diyl, 1,3,4-thiadiazole-2,5diyl, 1,3-thiazole-2,4-diyl, 1,3-thiazole-2,5diyl, pyridine-2,4-diyl, pyridine-2,3diyl, pyridine-2,5-diyl, pyrimidine-2,4-diyl, quinoline-2,3-diyl, and the like.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d refers to the group RaOxe2x80x94, where Ra is aliphatic.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9calkylsulfanylxe2x80x9d refers to the group RaSxe2x80x94, where Ra is aliphatic.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9calkylsulfenylxe2x80x9d refers to the group RaS(O)xe2x80x94, where Ra is aliphatic.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9calkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d refers to the group RaSO2xe2x80x94, where Ra is aliphatic.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cacylxe2x80x9d refers to the group RaC(O)xe2x80x94, where Ra is aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, or heterocyclyl.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9caroylxe2x80x9d refers to the group RaC(O)xe2x80x94, where Ra is aryl.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cheteroaroylxe2x80x9d refers to the group RaC(O)xe2x80x94, where Ra is heteroaryl.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d refers to the group RaOC(O)xe2x80x94, where Ra is aliphatic.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cacyloxyxe2x80x9d refers to the group RaC(O)Oxe2x80x94, where Ra is aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, or heterocyclyl.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9caroyloxyxe2x80x9d refers to the group RaC(O)Oxe2x80x94, where Ra is aryl.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cheteroaroyloxyxe2x80x9d refers to the group RaC(O)Oxe2x80x94, where Ra is heteroaryl.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9coptionallyxe2x80x9d is inclusive of circumstances in which described condition is present and circumstances in which the described condition is not present, for example, where the term is used with reference to a chemical substituent, it indicates the inclusion of embodiments in which the specified substituent is present as well as embodiments in which the specified substituent is not present.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9csubstitutedxe2x80x9d indicates the presence of the named substituent or substituents, and includes multiple degrees of substitution.
As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9ccontainxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccontainingxe2x80x9d with reference to alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl or cycloalkyl substituents indicates in-line substitution(s) with one or more substituents at any position along the alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl or cycloalkyl substituents, such as one or more of any of O, S, SO, SO2, N, or N-alkyl, including, for example, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH3 and so forth.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9csolvatexe2x80x9d is a complex of variable stoichiometry formed by a solute (in this invention, a compound of formula (I)) and a solvent. Such solvents for the purpose of the invention may not interfere with the biological activity of the solute. Solvents may be, by way of example, water, ethanol, or acetic acid.
The compounds of the present invention have the ability to crystallize in more than one form, a characteristic which is known as polymorphism, and such polymorphic forms (xe2x80x9cpolymorphsxe2x80x9d) are within the scope of the present invention. Polymorphism generally can occur as a response to changes in temperature or pressure or both and can also result from variations in the crystallization process. Polymorphs can be distinguished by various physical characteristics known in the art such as x-ray diffraction patterns, solubility, and melting point.
As used herein, the terms xe2x80x9cbiohydrolyzable carbonatexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cbiohydrolyzable ureidexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cbiohydrolyzable carbamatexe2x80x9d include carbonates, ureides, and carbamates, respectively, of a compound of the general formula (I) which carbonates, ureides, and carbamates, do not completely diminish the biological activity of the parent substance. Such carbonates, ureides, and carbamates may confer on the parent compound of the general formula (I) advantageous properties in vivo, such as improved duration of action, onset of action, and the like. Also included are compounds which are relatively biologically inactive but which are converted in vivo by the subject to the biologically active principle. An advantage of such biohydrolyzable forms is that, for example, they facilitate improved oral administration because the carbonates, ureides, and carbamates are more readily absorbed from the gut and are then transformed to a compound of formula (I) in plasma. Many examples of such biohydrolyzable compounds are known in the art and include, by way of example, lower alkyl carbamates.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cbiohydrolyzable esterxe2x80x9d is an ester of a compound of general formula which does not completely diminish the biological activity of the parent substance. Such esters may confer on the parent compound of the general formula (I) advantageous properties in vivo, such as improved duration of action, onset of action, and the like. Also included are esters which are relatively biologically inactive but which are converted in vivo by the subject to the biologically active principle. An advantage of such biohydrolyzable forms is that, for example, they facilitate improved oral administration because they are more readily absorbed from the gut and are then transformed to a compound of formula (I) in plasma. Many examples of such biohydrolyzable esters are known in the art and include, by way of example, lower alkyl esters, lower acyloxy-alkyl esters, lower alkoxyacyloxyalkyl esters, alkoxyacyloxy esters, alkyl acylamino alkyl esters and choline esters.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cbiohydrolyzable amidexe2x80x9d is an amide of a compound of general formula which does not completely diminish the biological activity of the parent substance. Such amides may confer on the parent compound of the general formula (I) advantageous properties in vivo, such as improved duration of action, onset of action, and the like. Also included are amides which are relatively biologically inactive but which are converted in vivo by the subject to the biologically active principle. An advantage of such biohydrolyzable forms is that, for example, they facilitate improved oral administration because they are more readily absorbed from the gut and are then transformed to a compound of formula (I) in plasma. Many examples of such biohydrolyzable are known in the art and include, by way of example, lower alkyl amides, xcex1-amino acid amides, alkoxyacyl amides and alkylaminoalkylcarbonyl amides.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cprodrugxe2x80x9d includes compounds which are hydrolyzable in vivo to yield an active compound of formula (I), including for example, biohydrolyzable amides, biohydrolyzable esters and biohydrolyzable carbamates. The term xe2x80x9cprodrugxe2x80x9d also includes compounds in which the biohydrolyzable functionality is encompassed in the compound of formula (I): for example, a lactam formed by a carboxylic group in R1 and an amine in R2, and compounds which may be oxidized or reduced biologically at a given functional group to yield drug substances of formula (I). Examples of such functional groups are, but are not limited to, 1,4-dihydropyridine, N-alkylcarbonyl-1,4-dihydropyridine, 1,4-cyclohexadiene, tert-butyl, and the like.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9caffinity reagentxe2x80x9d means a group attached to the compound of formula (I) which does not affect its in vitro biological activity, allowing the compound to bind to a target, yet such a group binds strongly to a third component allowing a) characterization of the target as to localization within a cell or other organism component, perhaps by visualization by fluorescence or radiography, or b) facile separation of the target from an unknown mixture of targets, whether proteinaceous or not proteinaceous. An Example of an affinity reagent according to b) would be biotin either directly attached to (I) or linked with a spacer of one to 50 atoms selected from the group consisting of: C, H, O, N, S, or P in any combination. An Example of an affinity reagent according to a) above would be fluorescein, either directly attached to (I) or linked with a spacer of one to 50 atoms selected from the group consisting of: C, H, O, N, S, or P in any combination.
The term xe2x80x9ceffective amountxe2x80x9d means that amount of a drug or pharmaceutical agent that will elicit the biological or medical response of a tissue, system, animal or human that is being sought by a researcher or clinician. The term xe2x80x9ctherapeutically effective amountxe2x80x9d means any amount which, as compared to a corresponding subject who has not received such amount, results in improved treatment, healing, prevention, or amelioration of a disease or disorder, or a decrease in the rate of advancement of a disease or disorder, and also includes amounts effective to enhance normal physiological function.
Whenever the terms xe2x80x9caliphaticxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d or either of their prefixes appear in a name of a substituent (e.g. arylalkoxyaryloxy) they include those characteristics given above for xe2x80x9caliphaticxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d. Aliphatic or cycloalkyl substituents are term equivalents to those having one or more degrees of unsaturation. Designated numbers of carbon atoms (e.g. C1-10) refer independently to the number of carbon atoms in an aliphatic or cyclic aliphatic moiety or to the aliphatic portion of a larger substituent in which the term xe2x80x9caliphaticxe2x80x9d appears as a prefix (e.g. xe2x80x9cal-xe2x80x9d).
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cdisubstituted aminexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdisubstituted amino-xe2x80x9d includes either one or two substitutions on that particular nitrogen atom.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9coxoxe2x80x9d refers to the substituent=O.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d shall include iodine, bromine, chlorine and fluorine.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cmercaptoxe2x80x9d refers to the substituent xe2x80x94SH.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccarboxyxe2x80x9d refers to the substituent xe2x80x94COOH.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccyanoxe2x80x9d refers to the substituent xe2x80x94CN.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9caminosulfonylxe2x80x9d refer to the substituent xe2x80x94SO2NH2.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccarbamoylxe2x80x9d refers to the substituent xe2x80x94C(O)NH2.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9csulfanylxe2x80x9d refers to the substituent xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9csulfenylxe2x80x9d refers to the substituent xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9csulfonylxe2x80x9d refers to the substituent xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94.
The compounds of formula (I) can be prepared readily according to the following reaction General Synthesis Schemes (in which all variables are as defined before) and Examples or modifications thereof using readily available starting materials, reagents and conventional synthesis procedures. In these reactions, it is also possible to make use of variants which are themselves known to those of ordinary skill in this art, but are not mentioned in greater detail. 
The most preferred compounds of the invention are any or all of those specifically set forth in these examples. These compounds are not, however, to be construed as forming the only genus that is considered as the invention, and any combination of the compounds or their moieties may itself form a genus. The following examples further illustrate details for the preparation of the compounds of the present invention. Those skilled in the art will readily understand that known variations of the conditions and processes of the following preparative procedures can be used to prepare these compounds. All temperatures are degrees Celsius unless noted otherwise.
Abbreviations used in the Examples are as follows:
Reagents are commercially available or are prepared according to procedures in the literature. The physical data given for the compounds exemplified is consistent with the assigned structure of those compounds. 1H NMR spectra were obtained on VARIAN Unity Plus NMR spectrophotometers at 300 or 400 Mhz. Mass spectra were obtained on Micromass Platform II mass spectrometers from Micromass Ltd. Altrincham, UK, using either Atmospheric Chemical Ionization (APCI) or Electrospray Ionization (ESI). Analytical thin layer chromatography (TLC) was used to verify the purity of some intermediates which could not be isolated or which were too unstable for full characterisation, and to follow the progess of reactions. Unless otherwise stated, this was done using silica gel (Merck Silica Gel 60 F254). Unless otherwise stated, column chromatography for the purification of some compounds, used Merck Silica gel 60 (230-400 mesh), and the stated solvent system under pressure.
Procedure Axe2x80x94First method for 1H-indol-2,3-dione (isatin) formation: preparation of 6-H-1-thia-3,6-diaza-as-indacen-7,8-dione
To a 1-L flask was added a magnetic stir bar, 85 g of sodium sulfate, and 100 mL of water. The mixture was magnetically stirred until all the solids were dissolved. To the resultant aqueous solution was added a solution of 6-aminobenzothiazole (4.96 g, 33.0 mmol) in 50 mL of 1N aqueous hydrochloric acid and 10 mL of ethanol. The mixture was stirred, and chloral (6.0 g, (36 mmol) was added. To the resultant solution was added a solution of hydroxyl amine hydrochloride (7.50 g, 108 mmol) in 30 mL of water. The final mixture was heated with stirring to a gentle boil until all solids dissappeared, and heating was continued for an additional 15 min. The flask was removed from the heat, and the solution was poured onto 500 g of ice. The mixture was stirred as the product precipatated from solution. The precipatate was collected by suction filtration, washed thoroughly with water, filtered, and air dried to provide 6.9 g (94%) of N-benzothiazol-6-yl-2-hydroxyimino-acetamide: 1H NMR (DMSO-d6): xcex4 12.2 (s, 1H), 10.4 (s, 1H), 9.2 (s, 1H), 8.5 (s, 1H), 7.9 (d, 1H), 7.7 (m, 1H), 7.7 (s, 1H); APCI-MS m/z 220 (Mxe2x88x92H)xe2x88x92. To a 1-L 3-neck round bottom flask was placed a magnetic stir bar and 100 ml of concentrated sulfuric acid. The flask was fitted with a thermometer to monitor the temperature of the reaction. The sulfuric acid was heated to 100xc2x0 C., and 10.0 g (45.2 mmol) of N-benzothiazol-6-yl-2-hydroxyimino-acetamide was added slowly. The solution was heated for xcx9c1 h, and the reaction mixture was poured into 750 g of ice and water. The residual reaction mixture in the reaction vessel was washed out with an additional 20 mL of cold water. The aqueous slurry was stirred for about 1 h and filtered. The solid was washed thoroughly with water, filtered, and air dried to yield 4.3 g (46%) of 6-H-1-thia-3,6-diaza-as-indacen-7,8-dione: 1H NMR (DMSO-d6): xcex4 11.1 (s, 1H), 9.2 (s, 1H), 8.2 (d, 1H), 7.0 (d, 1H); APCI-MS m/z 203 (Mxe2x88x92H)xe2x88x92.
Procedure Bxe2x80x94First method for 1,3-dihydro-indol-2-one (oxindole) formation (Gassman and van Bergen, Journal of the American Chemical Society 1974, 96, 5508-12): preparation of 6.8-dihydro-1-thia-3, 6-diaza-as-indacen-7-one
A 2-L three-neck round bottom flask was fitted with an internal thermometer, 250-mL addition funnel, magnetic stir bar and septa. The flask was charged with nitrogen, 200 mL of dry THF, and 6-aminobenzothiazole (15.2 g, 0.100 mol). The mixture was stirred and cooled in a dry ice-acetone bath to an internal temperature of xe2x88x9274xc2x0 C. A solution of tert-butyl hypoclorite (11.0 g, 0.103 mol) in 50 mL of dichloromethane was added over a 15 min period. The resultant solution was stirred for an additional 3 h at dry ice-acetone bath temperature. To the reaction was then added by slow, dropwise addition a solution of ethyl methylthioacetate (13.8 g, 0.103 mol) in 50 mL of dichoromethane. The resultant solution was stirred for an additional 3 h at dry ice-acetone bath temperature. A solution of triethyl amine (25.3 g, 0.250 mol) and 50 ml of dichloromethane was added at dry ice-acetone bath temperature, and the solution was stirred for 0.5 h. The cooling bath was removed, and the reaction was allowed to warm to rt. The reaction was then concentrated to a thick residue. The thick oil was resuspended in 200 mL of ether and 600 mL of 0.25 M hydrochloric acid. The mixture was allowed to stir for 24 h. The resulting solid was filtered from the mixture and triturated with water and ether. The solid was then resuspended in cold MeOH, filtered and dried under vacum for 16 h to yield 18.7 g (79%) of 8-methylsulfanyl-6,8-dihydro-1-thia-3,6-diaza-as-indacen-7-one: 1H NMR (DMSO-d6) xcex4 10.8 (s, 1H), 9.2 (s, 1H), 8.0 (d, 1H), 7.1 (d, 1H), 1.8 (s, 3H); APCI-MS m/z 235 (Mxe2x88x92H)xe2x88x92. To a 500-mL erlenmeyer flask was added a stir bar, 8.1 g (0.034 moles) of 8-methylsulfanyl-6,8-dihydro-1-thio-3,6-diaza-as-indacen-7-one and 100 mL of glacial acetic acid. The mixture was stirred until all the starting material had dissolved. The reaction mixture was then diluted with 100 mL of THF. Zinc metal (16 g, 325 mesh) was then added. The heterogeneous mixture was then stirred and heated to 60xc2x0 C. for 2.5 h. The mixture was vacuum filtered through a one half inch pad of celite. The residue on the filter pad was washed with additional THF. The filtrates were combined and concentrated to a wet solid. The solid was triturated with MeOH, filtered and air dried to yield 4.51 g (70%) of 6.8-dihydro-1-thia-3,6diaza-as-indacen-7-one as a free-flowing solid: 1H NMR (DMSO-d6): xcex4 10.5 (s, 1H), 9.1 (s, 1H), 7.9 (d, 1H), 7.0 (d, 1H), 3.6 (s, 2H); APCI-MS m/z 191 (M+H)+.
Procedure Cxe2x80x94Second method for 1,3-dihydro-indol-2-one (oxindole) formation (Seibert, Chemie Berichte 1947, 80, 494-502): preparation of 3-H-pyrrolo[3,2-f]quinoline-2one via Wolff-Kishner reduction
A solution of 2.3 g (12 mmol) of 3-H-pyrrolo[3,2-f]quinoline-1,2-dione (prepared from 6-aminoquinoline according to Procedure A) and 2.0 ml (0.06 mol) of hydrazine in 50 ml of DMF and 50 ml of ethanol was stirred at reflux for 2 h. The resulting suspension was allowed to cool to ambient temperature and was then chilled in an ice bath and filtered. The solid was washed with a small volume of ethanol and allowed to air dry to give 1-hydrazono-1,3-dihydropyrrolo[3,2-f]quinolin-2-one as an orange solid (1.8 g, 73%): 1H NMR (DMSO-d6): xcex4 7.37 (d, J=8.8 Hz, 1H), 7.47 (dd, J=8.4, 4.2 Hz, 1H), 7.81 (d, J=8.8 Hz, 1H), 8.71 (dd, J=4.2, 1.6 Hz, 1H), 8.80 (d, J=8.4 Hz, 1H), 9.90 (br d, J=14.7 Hz, 1H), 10.89 (br d, J=14.7 Hz, 1H), 10.95 (br s, 1H); ESI-MS m/z 213 (M+H)+. A solution 1.8 g (8.5 mmol) of 1-hydrazono-1,3-dihydropyrrolo[3,2-f]quinolin-2-one in 50 ml of freshly prepared 0.5 M sodium ethoxide solution was stirred at reflux for 3 h. The solution was diluted with 50 ml of water, neutralized with acetic acid, and concentrated on a rotary evaporator until cloudy. The solution was stored in a refrigerator overnight. The solid was filtered off, and the filtrate was extracted with three 80-ml portions of EtOAc. A solution of the solid in MeOH/EtOAc was combined with the extracts and passed through a short pad of silica gel, eluting with EtOAc. The solution was then concentrated to a small volume on a rotary evaporator, and the resulting suspension was diluted with an equal volume of ethanol, sonicated, and filtered to give 3-H-pyrrolo[3,2-f]quinoline-2-one as a light green solid (0.52 g, 33%); 1H NMR (DMSO6): xcex4 3.80 (s, 2H), 7.35 (d, J=8.8 Hz, 1H), 7.44 (dd, J=8.4, 4.2 Hz, 1H), 7.88 (d, J=8.8 Hz, 1H), 8.08 (d, J=8.4 Hz, 1H), 8.70 (dd, J=4.2, 1.6 Hz, 1H), 10.57 (br s, 1H); APCI-MS m/z 183 (Mxe2x88x92H)xe2x88x92.
Procedure Dxe2x80x94Third method for 1,3-dihydro-indol-2-one (oxindole) formation (Quallich and Morrissey, Synthesis, 1993, 51-53): preparation of 6-bromooxindole
Sodium hydride (60% oil dispersion, 4.00 g, 100 mmol) was added to a dry 500 ml flask under nitrogen and washed with three 25 ml portions of hexanes. Anhydrous DMSO (100 ml) was added, followed by dimethyl malonate (11.4 ml, 100 mmol). The reaction was heated briefly to 100xc2x0 C. with stirring, then cooled to room temperature. 2,5-Dibromonitrobenzene (12.9 g, 46.0 mmol) was added and the reaction was heated at 110xc2x0 C. for 2 hrs. After cooling to room temperature, the solution was added in portions to 300 ml of saturated aqueous ammonium chloride with 150 ml of 1:1 hexanes/ethyl acetate. The organic layer was washed with 300 ml of saturated aqueous ammonium chloride, four 200 ml portions of water, and 200 ml of saturated aqueous sodium chloride. The organic layer was dried over magnesium sulfate and the solvent was evaporated to give 13.6 g of crude dimethyl 2-(4-bromo-2-nitrophenyl)malonate as a brown oil. This material (30-40 mmol) was heated to 110xc2x0 C. in 250 ml DMSO with 3.6 g (84 mmol) of lithium chloride and 750 mg (42 mmol) of water for 4.5 hrs. The reaction was cooled to room temperature and added to 300 ml of ethyl acetate with 300 ml of saturated aqueous sodium chloride. The organic layer was washed with a second portion of 300 ml saturated aqueous sodium chloride, dried over magnesium sulfate, and the solvent was removed to give 11.1 g brown oil. This material was adsorbed on 40 g of silica gel and applied to a column containing another 80 g of silica gel. Elution with 0-10% ethyl acetate in hexanes gave 3.53 g (28% from 2,5-dibromonitrobenzene) of methyl (4-bromo-2-nitrophenyl) acetate as a yellow solid.
This material (3.53 g, 12.8 mmol) was dissolved in ethanol (80 ml) with 50 ml of 50% sulfuric acid and heated to reflux with stirring. Zinc powder (3.40 g, 52 mmol) was added in portions over 1 hr. Heating was continued for another 2 hrs and the reflux condenser was removed to allow ethanol to evaporate from the hot reaction under a stream of nitrogen. The reaction mixture was filtered through celite, washing with 100 ml of ethyl acetate. The water layer was separated from the filtrate and extracted with 100 ml of ethyl acetate. Combined ethyl acetate layers were washed with 30 ml of saturated aqueous sodium bicarbonate and 30 ml of saturated aqueous sodium chloride and dried over magnesium sulfate. Evaporation of solvent gave 1.6 g of crude product which was purified by chromatography on 25 g of silica gel with 10-40% ethyl acetate/hexanes to give 0.85 g (31%) of 6-bromooxindole as an off-white solid.
Procedure Exe2x80x94Method for dimethylaminomethinyloxindole formation: preparation of 8-dimethylamino-methylene-6,8-dihydro-1-thia-3,6-diaza-as-indacen-7-one
To a suspension of 1.0 g (5.3 mmol) of 6,8-dihydro-1-thia-3,6-diaza-as-indacen-7-one (Procedure B) in 7.5 mL of DMF was added 1.38 g (6.80 mmol) of N,N-dimethylformamide-di-t-butyl acetal. The mixture was stirred at ambient temperature for 1 h and diluted with 7.5 mL of Et2O. The resulting precipitate was isolated filtration to afford 8-dimethylamino-methylene-6,8-dihydro-1-thia-3,6-diaza-as-indacen-7-one as a tan solid (1.0 g, 77%): 1H NMR (DMSO-d6): xcex43.33 (bs, 3H), 3.59 (bs, 3H), 6.97 (d, J=8.4, 1H), 7.33 (s, 1H), 7.62 (d, J=8.4, 1H), 9.13 (s,1H), 10.29 (s, 1H); APCI-MS: m/z 246 (M+H)+.
Procedure Fxe2x80x94Method for ethoxymethinyloxindole formation: preparation of 8-ethoxymethylene-6,8-dihydro-1-thia-3,6-diaza-as-indacen-7-one
To a 250-ml round bottom flask was added a stir bar, 6,8-dihydro-1-thia-3,6-diaza-as-indacen-7-one (Procedure B, 4.0 g, 0.021 mol), 40 mL of glacial acetic and diethoxymethyl acetate (17.0 g, 0.105 moles). The flask was fitted with a reflux condensor and charged with nitrogen. The reaction was heated to reflux for 8 h. The flask was cooled, the stir bar was removed and the reaction was concentrated to a wet solid. The solid was triturated with a solution of ether and ethanol. The mixture was filtered, the solid was washed with an ethanol-ether solution, and the solid was dried under vacuum to yield 8-ethoxymethylene-6,8-dihydro-1-thia-3,6-diaza-as-indacen-7-one: 1H NMR (DMSO-d6): xcex4 10.5 (s, 1H), 9.1 (s, 1H), 7.8 (d, 1H), 7.7 (s, 1H), 7.0 (d, 1H), 4.5 (q, 2H), 1.4 (t, 3H); APCI-MS m/z 245 (Mxe2x88x92H)xe2x88x92.
Procedure Gxe2x80x94Method for vinylogous urea formation: preparation of N-methyl-N-(4-{(Z)-[(7-oxo-6,7-dihydro-8H-[1,3]thiazolo[5,4-e]indol-8-ylidene)methyl]amino}phenyl)acetamide (Example 58)
A mixture of 8-dimethylamino-methylene-6,8-dihydro-1-thia-3,6-diaza-as-indacen-7-one (Procedure E, 0.040 g, 0.163 mmol) or 8-ethoxymethylene-6,8-dihydro-1-thia-3,6-diaza-as-indacen-7-one (Procedure F, 0.163 mmol), 4-amino-N-methylacetanilide (0.040 g, 0.244 mmol) in absolute ethanol (5 ml) was heated with stirring at 90xc2x0 C. for 16 h. The reaction was diluted with ethanol and diethyl ether and the product collected by filtration to yield 0.038 g (64%) of the title compound. 1H NMR (DMSO-d6): xcex4 11.03 (d, 1H, J=12.3 Hz), 10.84 (s, 1H), 9.23 (s, 1H), 8.02 (d, 1H, J=12.3 Hz), 7.78 (d, 1H, J=8.4 Hz), 7.48 (d,2H, J=8.2 Hz), 7.35 (d,2H, J=8.2 Hz), 7.09 (d, 1H, J=8.4 Hz), 3 .11 (s,3H), 1.76 (s, 3H); ES-MS m/z 363 (Mxe2x88x92H).
Procedure Hxe2x80x94Method for condensation of a phenylhydrazine with an isatin to form hydrazones: preparation of 3,6-dihydro[1,2,3]triazolo[4,5-e]indole-7,8-dione 8-[N-(4-methoxyphenyl)hydrazone] (Example 89) 3,6-Dihydro[1,2,3]triazolo[4,5-e]indole-7,8-dione was prepared from 5-aminobenzotrazole according to Procedure A in 6% yield: 1H NMR (DMSO-d6): xcex4 7.04 (d, J=8.4 Hz, 1H), 7.97 (d, J=2.2 Hz, 1H), 8.01 (dd, J=2.2, 8.4 Hz, 1H), 8.20 (s, 1H), 9.26 (s, 1H), 11.19 (bs, 1H); APCI-MS m/z 215 (M+1)+. 3,6-Dihydro[1,2,3]triazolo[4,5-e]indole-7,8-dione (47 mg, 0.25 mmol) was combined with 4-methoxyphenylhydrazine hydrochloride (52 mg, 0.3 mmol) in 2 ml of ethanol and heated at 70xc2x0 C. for 3 hrs. The product was collected by filtration of the hot solution, washing with ethanol and diethyl ether, to give 39 mg (50%) of the title compound as a dark red solid. NMR showed xcx9c1:1 Z/E mixture. 1H NMR (DMSO-d6): 67 3.80 (s, 3H); 7.0 (m, 3H); 7.24 (d, J=8.7 Hz, 0.5H); 7.41 (d, J=8.8 Hz, 0.5H); 7.78 (m, 1.5H); 7.98 (d, J=8.5 Hz, 0.5H); 10.8 (s, 0.5H); 11.3 (s, 0.5H); 12.85 (s, 0.5H); 12.95 (s, 0.5H). APCI-MS m/z 307 (Mxe2x88x921) Procedure Ixe2x80x94Method for palladium catalyzed coupling of 6-bromooxindole with alkenyl and aromatic tin reagents: preparation of 6-vinyl oxindole
To a mixture of 6-bromooxindole (Procedure D, 0.50 g, 2.4 mmol), vinyltributylstannane (0.95 g, 3.0 mmol), lithium chloride (0.03 g, 7.1 mmol), 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol (0.01 g, 0.05 mmol) in acetonitrile (25 ml) stirring at 80xc2x0 C. was added dichlorobis(triphenylphosphine)palladium (II). The resulting reaction was stirred with heating for 16 h. The reaction was poured into a vigorously stirring mixture of 5M potassium fluoride solution: ethyl acetate/1:1 (250 mL) and stirred for 0.75 h. The resulting biphashic mixture was filtered through a Celite 521 pad and the pad flushed with ethyl acetate (5xc3x97200 mL). The combined organic phases were washed with water (200 mL), saturated sodium chloride (200 mL) and filtered through Whatman PS 1 paper and evaporated in vacuo to a golden yellow syrup. The syrup was titurated with diethyl ether to yield several crops of tan solid. Pure samples were combined, slurried with diethyl ether, filtered, and air dried to yield 0.12 g (31%) of 6-vinyloxindole: 1H NMR (DMSO-d6): 67 10.36 (s,1H), 7.13 (d, 1H, J=7.7 Hz), 6.98 (d, 1H, J=7.5 Hz), 6.66 (dd,1H, J=10.9, 17.7 Hz), 5.70 (d, 1H, J=17.6 Hz), 5.18 (d, 1H, J=10.9 Hz), 3.42 (s,2H).